MissingNo Estuvo aquí
by 15RodriguezAccion
Summary: Error
1. Chapter 1

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En la sala del origen, Arceus acaba de salir del huevo y estaba a punto de crear la realidad, cuando de repente. Tocaron la puerta...

* * *

Su Hijo de Japn: En consecuencia, logré mi objetivo .-. Por cierto, gracias por comentar :D Por desgracia, existe crisis de comentarios :-:

Nota final: Mañana le seguimos esta cosa :v


	2. Chapter 2

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

El profesor Oak estaba en su laboratorio, entonces le llaman por teléfono

─¿bueno? ─Contestó.

─Abuelo, ¿Cómo estás? ─respondió su nieto─ Desde ayer que llegue a casa.

─Hola Gary, pues bien ¿Qué ocurre?

─Podrías llevarte tu Hypno a tu laboratorio, por favor, es que me está perturbando ─comentó el muchacho con algo de preocupación.

─… ─el profesor Oak quedo completamente pasmado─ Gary, yo no tengo ningún Hypno.

* * *

Noa del autor: Concuerdo con el usuario misterioso, XD

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	3. Chapter 3

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Los hermanos Pichu estaban corriendo felices por la ciudad, disfrutando de la compañia de su hermano, felices de la vida.

Un día, se metieron por casualidad a explorar la obra de un edificio en construcción. Jugaron durante todo el día en dicho lugar, divirtiéndose como nunca antes lo habían hecho-

De repente se metieron en una gran piscina de una sustancia color gris y muy pegajosa, ambos hermanos se emocionaron correteándose por toda esa zona, hasta se arrojaron bola a la cara e hicieron ángeles en el suelo. Se echaron a reír luego de haber rodaron juntos... estaban completamente cubiertos.

Meses después: La obra concluyó y llegó la inauguración.

─Miren las estatuas de Pichu al lado de la jardinera ─comentó la esposa del dueño─ pareciera como si estuvieran jugando de verdad

─Si, están bien bonitas, me gustan ─agregó el dueño.

─Fue un lindo detalle. Se ven tan reales, mira esa adorable carita que tienen.

─Exacto, son perfectas, y eso que no lo teníamos complementado al inicio de la obra...

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	4. Chapter 4

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Bill acaba de terminar su teletransportador casero.

─¡Si,por fin termine mi maquina! ─Se emocionó el investigador pokémon─ creo que es momento de unas pruebas ─se le formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente llegó Azul a su casa. Buscó por todos lados pero no localizó al dueño de la casa.

─¿Hola, Bill? ─Saludo la chica─ Aquí te hago entrega de este paquete del profesor Oak ─dejo el envió por allí.

De repente la entrenadora se encontró con un Bonito tipo hada y lo cargo.

─Pero que hermoso Clefairy, ha de ser de Bill ─se acordó de algo─ a si es cierto, se iba a llevar a su Clafairy a la guardada pokémon, no me desvió mucho de mi camino, así que le haré ese favor ─se fue de la casa.

Durante todo el camino, el pokémon hada estuvo sonrojado: como si supiera lo que hacían en ese lugar, cuando supuestamente los pokémon de Bill ni enterados estaban de la existencia de esos lugares de crianza...

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	5. Chapter 5

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Bill acaba de terminar su teletransportador casero.

─¡Si,por fin termine mi maquina! ─Se emocionó el investigador pokémon─ creo que es momento de unas pruebas ─se le formó una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

A la mañana siguiente llegó Azul a su casa. Buscó por todos lados pero no localizó al dueño de la casa.

─¿Hola, Bill? ─Saludo la chica─ Aquí te hago entrega de este paquete del profesor Oak ─dejo el envió por allí.

De repente la entrenadora se encontró con un Bonito tipo hada y lo cargo.

─Pero que hermoso Clefairy, ha de ser de Bill ─se acordó de algo─ a si es cierto, se iba a llevar a su Clafairy a la guardada pokémon, no me desvió mucho de mi camino, así que le haré ese favor ─se fue de la casa.

Durante todo el camino, el pokémon hada estuvo sonrojado: como si supiera lo que hacían en ese lugar, cuando supuestamente los pokémon de Bill ni enterados estaban de la existencia de esos lugares de crianza...

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	6. Chapter 6

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

El primer pokémon estaba programando la existencia, pero ocurrio un imprevisto...

MZ\ + ÿÿ& €

º ŽÚŒÓ+ÚÑãÑãÑãÑãúŽÒãû¸ ŽØº ' Í!'Í!¢5 €5 Dt1€5 dt*€5 Nt1€5 nt*€5 St1€5 st*¸ ŽØº6 ' Í!ëµ¸ ŽØº ' Í!ë§¸ ŽØº% ' Í!ë™¸ LÍ! Es de dia o de noche

$Nombre: MissigNo.

$Tipo: Fantasma/Normal

$Habilidad: Superguarda

$Grupo huevo: Ninguno

$Clase: Singular

$salir del programa (s)

$$ ±ÿÿ \ RB‹èŒÀ £ ŽÀ‹ ‹ùO‹÷ýó¤P¸4 PËŒÃŒØHŽØŽÀ¿ ¹ °ÿó®G‹÷‹ÃHŽÀ¿ ±‹Æ÷ÐÓèŒÚ+ÐsŒØ+ÒÓàðŽÚ‹Ç÷ÐÓèŒÂ+ÐsŒÀ+ÒÓàøŽÂ¬ŠÐN ‹ÈFŠÂ$þ°u¬óªë²umó¤ŠÂ¨t±¾2‹ ü3Ò ‹Èã‹ÂÃŽÀ ‹øƒÿÿt&âóú ðtÂ ëÜŒÀ ŽÀƒï&HŽÀëâ‹Ã‹ ‹6

ð - ŽØŽÀ» úŽÖ‹çû‹Å.ÿ/' » ¹ ŒÊŽÚºÍ!¸ÿLÍ!Packed file is corrupt U c q

Arceus: Maldita sea! El programa no compiló D: tendré que eliminar a MissingNo de la existencia, Maldito... Ahh... Giratina :v

Giratina: ¿Ahora yo que hice? :'c

* * *

Nota del autor: Para que no digan que aquí no sale MissingNo.

Nota final: Mañana le seguimos esta cosa :v


	7. Chapter 7

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

El primer pokémon seguía tratando de programar al mismo pokémon de antes... pero nomas no le daba éxito, a pesar de que había agotado todo sus recursos

MZ\ + ÿÿ& €

º ŽÚŒÓ+ÚÑãÑãÑãÑãúŽÒãû¸ soyunlucario ŽØº ' Í!'Í!¢5 €5 Dt1€5 dt*€5 00000001000 111000 11110000 00011101010101 0100000000001111010101111011100101 111 1000 01101 Nt1€5 nt*€5 St1€5 st*¸ ŽØº6 ' Í!ëµ¸ ŽØº ' Í!ë§¸ ŽØº% ' Í!ë™¸ LÍ! 101111000111101011100

$Nombre: MissigNo.

$Tipo: Fantasma

$Habilidad: Inicio lento

$Grupo huevo: Ninguno

$Clase: Legendario

$salir del programa (s)

$$ ±ÿÿ \ YatecargoGiratinaXDRB‹èŒÀ £ ŽÀ‹ ‹ùO‹÷ýó¤P¸4 PËŒÃŒØHŽØŽÀ¿ tujefaenbici:'v¹ °ÿó®G‹÷‹ÃHŽÀ¿ 30romano ¡yase armaron los poképutazos! abcdedf 456655 151515151515 ±‹Æ÷ÐÓèŒÚ+soyunmensajeocultowiiii:DÐsŒØ+ÒÓàðŽÚ‹Ç÷ÐÓèŒÂ+ÐsŒÀ+ÒÓàøŽÂ¬ŠÐN ‹ÈFŠÂ$þ°u¬óªë²¡pasaelpack!umó¤ŠÂ¨t±¾2‹ ü3Ò ‹Èã‹ÂÃŽÀ ‹øƒÿÿt&âóú ðtÂ creoque dgsdg dh dsd hdhhdhd nosevaapoder ¿quienesesepokmeon? ëÜŒÀ ŽÀƒï&HŽÀëâ‹Ã‹ ‹6

ð - ŽØŽÀ» úŽÖ‹çû‹Å.ÿ/' » ¹Mewestuvoaqui:3 ŒÊŽÚºÍ!¸ÿLÍ!Packed file is corrupt U c q

Arceus: Pues ni modo, hice todo lo que pude, tendremos que vivir en un mundo sin MissigNo. ._.

Regigigas: Caray... Esa habilidad es muy mala, ¿me la podrías quitar, por favor? :'c

Arecus: ¿Quieres dejar de existir? :v

* * *

Nota del autor: Para que no digan que aquí no sale MissingNo.

Nota final: Mañana le seguimos esta cosa :v


	8. Chapter 8

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Arceus se recostó a descansar en su sofá favorito, ya que acaba de programar la creación juntos a todos los pokémon legendarios y singulares; lo que le ocasiono una gran fatiga por tanto trabajo duro en tan poco tiempo. Cuando de repente el tipo psíquico se fue a la computadora del primer singular a escribir lineas de código que autorizadas por el pokémon alfa.

─¿Eeeeh? ─Arceus se dio cuenta que su computadora estaba siendo utilizada por alguien que no era él─ ¡Giratina no!

─¿Yo que? ─Apareció el pokémon renegado a su lado, desconcertado.

─Perdón, es la costumbre ─miró otra vez─ ¡Mew no!

─Listo... ─hizo una gran sonrisa─ Me he duplicado ¡Ahora voy a estar en todas partes! Siii.. ¡habrá mew para todos!

─No lo voy a permitir, tus clones evolucionaran hasta convertirse en los 1001 y quien sabe cuantos más pokémon que existan en el futuro.

─¿Que? No es justo... ─se decepcionó el pokémon evolución.

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	9. Chapter 9

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba haciendo la tarea, se encontraba molesto ya que tenia que hacer la inoportuna actividad extra-escolar que lo tiene entretenido y no puede actualizar ninguna de sus historia que tanto anhela regresar.

─Maldita sea, tengo tantas ganas de actualizar mis amados fanfic ─se cansó de teclear a mil por hora el teclado y se lanzó en la cama─ Estoy harto, pensé que escribir una historia diara a pesar de ser mini capítulos seria divertido e inclusive fácil... graso error, me equivoque, es un reto, que lo pienso cumplir a mi mismo ─me levanto de golpe─ ¡no me pienso rendir!

De repente veo por la puerta que una figura oscura paso de largo, entrando al baño al final del pasillo...

─Tengo miedo ─salgo de mi habitación─ MissingNo ¡deja de molestarme!

Regreso a la computadora a escribir un capitulo nuevo.

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	10. Chapter 10

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba en el baño de su casa, enfrente del espejo con las luces apagadas a mitad de la noche, teniendo como única fuente de iluminación un par de velas encendidas a cada lado del lavabo.

─Es la una de la mañana, y quiero hacer esto porque puedo y quiero… Esta es una estupidez, pero bueno, también estoy un poco loco, estoy solo, en el baño con las luces apagas ¡Vamos a hacerlo! ─Apagó la iluminación de las velas─ A jugar a invocar a MissingNo.

─MIssingNo, MissingNo, yo creo en MissingNo.

─MissingNo, MissingNo, yo creo en MissingNo.

─MissingNo, MissingNo, Yo creo en MissingNo ─Encendió las luces y mirò en el espejo.

─Oh que sorpresa, no pasó nada ─no tenía ni la más pizca de miedo─ Metadross tenía razón, esta es una tontería… Bueno, ya que, me voy a dormir ─se fue a descansar a su cuarto a dormir.

De repente se apareció MIssingNo por unos segundos en el espejo del baño.

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	11. Chapter 11

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario que se apellidaba Rodriguez, estaba en su casa disfrutando de una gran pizza y bebiéndo una helada limonada, sintió que la temperatura del ambiente bajara varios grados centigrados y el sol fue tapado por unas nubes que asaban por allí.

─Rayos, parece que quiere llover ─dijo, restandole importancia al asunto mientras salia de su casa a observar el cielo─ pues a seguir disfrutando de mi pizza ─le dio una rebanada a su pizza.

Más tarde: pasó del patio al comedor a seguir consumiendo su comida, después admiró por unos segundos su reflejo en el enorme espejo que tenia en el lugar. Pero mientras consumía su limonada pudo observar a MissingNo. en el espejo, cosa que provoco que soltara su vaso de vidrio al piso; rompiéndose en mi pedazos. Del susto se volvo como su primera reacción y no lo vio a su espalda, regreso a al imagen en el cristal que reflejaba la luz y no lo pudo contemplar más.

─Giratina ─se quedó impactado─ no debí a haber jugado con lo de anoche...

* * *

Idon'tknowSpanis: En verdad me halaga que gente no hispana disfrute de mis historias... Thank you for reading my history, friend :D

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	12. Chapter 12

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

En un centro pokémon en kanto. Brock fue allí a que atenderán a su Geodude el cual en cuestión de minutos de estar cansado paso a estar en el mejor estado de salud que pudiera alcanzar.

─Muchas gracias enferma joy ─le tomó la mano─ la más hermosa entre las chicas, tus ojos son encantadores, ¿aceptaría cenas esta noche conmigo? ─Brock se sintió algo inquieto ya que por lo regular no lo dejaban terminar.

─Con gusto ─aceptó la enfermera Joy.

─¿Qué? ─se sorprendió el líder de gimnasio de tipo roca.

─¿ocurre algo? ─Preguntó preocupada.

─Nada, es solo que… nunca había llegado tan lejos ─Susurró lo último.

─Que bien, te espero en mi casa en las afueras de la ciudad ─comentó antes de retirarse.

─Allí estaré mi dulce enfermera Joy.

Esa noche: Brock y la enfermera cenaron juntos, conversando mucho tambien.

─¿Entonces, en donde esta Ash ahora? ─Preguntó la enfermera Joy.

─Hasta donde recuerdo, creo que sigue en Alola sino es que ya se fue para Galar ─informó el líder de gimnasio de tipo roca.

─Oh bueno, es genial que se esté divirtiendo…

Más tarde cuando Brock se fue…

─Con que allí te escondías mi Ash ─vocifero con una gran sonrisa y luego abrazó una foto del susodicho personaje─ mi Ash pronto volveremos a estar juntos ─de repente la enfermera Joy se transformó en Latias.

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	13. Chapter 13

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba enfrente de su computadora actualizando un nuevo capítulo de su historia a mitad de la noche, todo iba salió de maravilla hasta que comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños en la cocina.

─No lo puedo creer ─los ignoró por un buen rato hasta que no puedo reportarlo más─ Hay por favor, ¿que no ven que necesito concentración aquí? ¡¿Quién carajos es el del ruido fuerte? ─bajo por las escaleras─ maldita sea, espero que no sea un ladrón o vagabundo que se haya colado la puerta.

Cuando el pokémon aura bajo a ver a la cocina se encontró con: MissingNo.

─¡¿Pero qué Giratinas?! ─El tipo lucha-acero no lo podía creer, tenía ese ser imposible enfrente de sus ojos─ no lo… puedo… creer…

De repente MissingNo salió corriendo a toda velocidad desapareciendo de su visión en cuestión de segundos.

─MissingNo… es real… ─no podía pensar en otra cosa.

─Con que allí te escondías mi Ash ─vocifero con una gran sonrisa y luego abrazó una foto del susodicho personaje─ mi Ash pronto volveremos a estar juntos ─de repente la enfermera Joy se transformó en Latias.

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	14. Chapter 14

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba viendo la televisión a mitad de la noche en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, en eso un fuerte rayo cayó cerca de ocasionando que se perdiera la señal.

─Rayos, no hay tele ─el tipo lucha-acero se quedó desilusionado.

Enseguida el pokémon aura fue al refrigerador para no encontrar nada de comida.

─Giratina, no hay comida ─se desanimó─ aunque según lo recuerdo, ayer fue a hacer las compras.

Después enciende la luz, pudiendo observar en todas las paredes el siguiente mensaje: MissingNo. Sigue aquí.

─ ¿Estuvo aquí? Ósea que ya no está ─Razonó el Lucario sin saber si debería estar aliviado o aterrado.

De repente a sus espaldas, específicamente afuera en el patio en plena lluvia, se localizaba ese extraño ser. Repentinamente cayo un rato y se fue la luz, vuelvo a caer otro más advirtiendo el acercamiento de MissingNO. Muy cerca de él; en ese momento Rodriguez sintió el verdadero terror…

* * *

Nota final: Nos leemos mañana :v


	15. Chapter 15

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Un Lucario de apellido Rodriguez estaba viendo la televisión a mitad de la noche en medio de una tormenta eléctrica, en eso un fuerte rayo cayó cerca de ocasionando que se perdiera la señal.

─Rayos, no hay tele ─el tipo lucha-acero se quedó desilusionado.

Enseguida el pokémon aura fue al refrigerador para no encontrar nada de comida.

─Giratina, no hay comida ─se desanimó─ aunque según lo recuerdo, ayer fue a hacer las compras.

Después enciende la luz, pudiendo observar en todas las paredes el siguiente mensaje: MissingNo. Sigue aquí.

─ ¿Estuvo aquí? Ósea que ya no está ─Razonó el Lucario sin saber si debería estar aliviado o aterrado.

De repente a sus espaldas, específicamente afuera en el patio en plena lluvia, se localizaba ese extraño ser. Repentinamente cayo un rato y se fue la luz, vuelvo a caer otro más advirtiendo el acercamiento de MissingNO. Muy cerca de él; en ese momento Rodriguez sintió el verdadero terror…A la mañana siguiente: Rodrigue estaba en el suelo en posición fetal… Atemorizado y con muchos traumas pro superar… lo había visto todo. Lo tenía que sacar de su cabeza de algún modo, debía hacer algo para tranquilizarse, es por eso que decidió crear una bitácora en la cual narraba todas sus vivencias ocurridas desde que había invocado a ese misteriosos pokémon.

─Día 0: Llamé a MissingNo. en la noche...

─Día 1: Nada pasó

─Día 2: Siguió igual

─Día 3: Lo mismo que los días anteriores

─Día 4: Nada de nada.

─Día 5: I´m studying english, yeah :D

─Día 6: I don´t understand the english D:

─Día 7: We´re and were :v We´re... we are, we were. He´s... he is or he has...

─Día 8: Time up. What did i do? True. MissingNo.

─Día 9: Sigo esperando al Missigno. And practice my bad english. Big falled with my class of English ._. but, my English class informatics is great, over on internet. LO first messenger in net. Before, Arpanet. Now internet.

─Día 10: Era un buen día mientras disfrutaba de mi pizza, cuando de repente se apareció él en mi espejo.

─Día 11: Se apareció MissigNo de golpe, entrando al baño.

─Día 12: Estaba viendo la tv cuando de pronto cayó un rato oscureciendo todo y de repente se me apareció él.

─Day13: Please… Help me.

─Day 14: yesterday, I´d… crazy. Oh what the hell? Why? I don´t understand why me. I Hate that…

─Day 15: Actually, MissingNo.´s behind me…

* * *

Nota del autor: Quizás haya más capitulo...

Final note: Thank you to all for reading this fanfic. Bye bye


	16. Chapter 16

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece

* * *

El Lucario Rodriguez despertó luego de drogarse la noche anterior con quien sabe que sustancia nociva para la salud, al recuperar la consciencia lo primero que sintió fue un profundo dolor de cabeza insoportable, que no lo dejaba pensar en nada más que en ese devastador dolor extremo; como si un taladro le estuviera perforando el cráneo lenta y despiadadamente. De repente posición sus palmas contra su cabeza y empezó a presenciarse además de emitir un poderoso Gritó de dolor, un verdadero martirio que apenas estaba comenzando.

─¡¿Pero que Giratinas?! ¡Maldita sea! ─El tipo lucha-acero solo tenia un pensamiento en mente: dolor─ ¡basta! ─de golpe empezó a recordar pequeños lapsos de tiempo que había vivido en la última semana, en cámara rápida─ ¡no lo soporto! ─cayó de rodillas al suelo.

Recordó muchas cosas y en ninguna parecía Missingo, pero si recapitulo la vez que se metió quien sabe que cosa al cuerpo, y como estuvo delirando durante varios días seguidos; estaba teniendo la resaca más fuerte que tuvo que soportar en la vida. Hasta que finalmente su jaqueca ceso y pudo recuperar la compostura, recuperándose de esa experiencia demoledora. El Lucario volvió a su relativa normalidad.

─Carajo, no vuelvo a consumir lo que sea que haya consumido ─fue lo ultimo que dijo el Pokémon aura.

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día :D


	17. Chapter 17

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Las tres evoluciones intermedias de los iniciales de Kanto habían decidido incursionar, sin permiso, en la parte prohibida del pueblo lavanda.

—Vamos Saur no tengas miedo —lo animó el tipo agua.

—Si, caray, ¿o acaso eres un cobarde? —desafió el tipo fuego.

—No lo soy, y se los mostrare —encaró con valentía el tipo planta-veneno.

—Ese es nuestro compañero, poder Kanto —se emoción el Wartortle.

—Asi se habla, esa es la actitud —se alegró el Charmeleon.

En consecuencia los tres iniciales de Kanto atravesaron la cerca metálica que delimita toda la zona que no debía ser profanada. Una vez que el trío de amigos estuvo adentro, los pokemon llama y semilla salieron corriendo hacia la aventura mientras que el pokémon tortuga para su desgracia terminó tropezando con algo.

—¿Que pasa War, no te quedes atrás? —Se molestó un poco el tipo fuego por la lentitud de su amigo.

—Lo siento Char, pero caí por cual de ésto —Se expuso el tipo agua.

—interesante, miren esto chico —el tipo planta-veneno descubrió algo que le llamó la atención.

En consecuencia Ivysaur les informó que lo pasó fue que el Wartortle había tropezado con la cruz de la tumba, oculta por la gran maleza que la cubrió casi por completo, de una madre Kangaskhan. A Charlemeon todo ese cuento le pareció extremadamente aburrido.

—Ya, no perdamos más el tiempo y exploremos todo este misterioso sitio —el pokémon llama instó a sus amigos a continuar la aventura.

Por tanto el trío de Kanto continuaron con su excursión por la torre pokémon y todo a su alrededor; los tres pokémon se divirtieron mucho, se subieron hasta lo alto de la edificación "abandonada" y fueron asustado un par de veces por algún Gastly entrometido que no resistió las ganas de sacarle un buen susto a los intrusos. Más tarde decidieron volver a casa luego de haber explorado toda esa área misteriosa.

—Esta si que fue una gran aventura —fue lo que dijo el Ivysaur.

—Pues a mi no me pareció la gran cosa, no se porque esta prohibida —comentó el Wartortle.

—Ven, les dije que les gustaría ver todo ese lugar —alardeó el Charlemeon mientras tenía los antebrazos detrás de su cabeza.

Desde la torre pokémon se despidió de ellos la fantasma de la mamá Kangaskhan, sin que los iniciales de Kanto se percataron, mientras ella era estaba siendo rodeada por varios pokémon gas que se sientan cómodos en su presencia.

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gusto y nos leemos otro día...


	18. Chapter 18

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Los tres iniciales de kantos habían decidido ese día salir a acampar al bosque, para divertirse y contar historia de terror enfrente de la fogata donde asaban sus malvaviscos. Charmeleon fue el que inició al contar su historia de terror favorita, luego de ese increíble cuento, continuó el Wartortle a narrar la próxima.

—Entonces el muñeco abandonado resurgido como un Banette se metió al cuarto donde dormía cómodamente su antiguo dueño y con un cuchillo que consiguió de la cocina, se lo encajo justo en el corazón causándole un grave desangramiento que le causó la muerte a los pocos minutos, fin —terminó de contar su historia

El tipo fuego aparentaba no tener nada de miedo a diferencia del Ivysaur que estaba temblando de pavor que consiguió luego de escuchar ese relato.

—Esto interesante, pero falto un poco más de miedo —criticó el pokémon llama— Saur te toca —sentenció ante de tocarlo.

—Aaaaah! —Gritó del susto el tipo planta-veneno al sentir el dedo de su amigo— Lo siento, es que yo si soy un abandona juguetes.

—Tan, tan, tan —vociferó el tipo agua.

—Total, ya inicia con tu historia Saur —Char se empezó a desesperar.

—De acuerdo, inicio —comenzó su relato el pokémon semilla— en una noche oscura como esta, había tres amigos como nosotros, estaban contando historias de terror, comiendo malvaviscos y contándose historias de terror, le tocaba al Ivysaur contar su cuento y así lo hizo, pero cuando finalizó un fuerte viento apagó la fogata y un silencio sepulcral invadió el campamento…

—Que emocionante —comentó War curioso de ese cuento.

—Despiertenme cuando comienza lo interesante —el tipo fuego ni se molesto en poner atención.

Luego de unos minutos el cuento de Ivysaur llegó al final…

—De repente al trío de kanto ¡se les apareció MissingNo! Y nunca más los volvieron a ver —el tipo planta-veneno terminó con su historia.

—Si estuvo bueno, me gusto el final —comentó War.

—Le doy medito, estuvo bien para ser de Saur —se expresó Char.

—Gracias chicos, se los agradezco mucho —se alegró el pokémon semilla.

De repente un fuerte viento apagó la fogata y el campamento fue envuelto en un silencio sepulcral que terminó asustando al trío de amigos.

—Carajo, maldito fuego, no aguanta nada —se quejó Char.

—¿Oye Saur como era que terminaba tu relato? —Preguntó el pokémon tortuga.

—Los tres iniciales morían a causa de MissingNo —sentenció el tipo planta-veneno.

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos otro día :D


	19. Chapter 19

Atención: Pokémon no me pertenece.

* * *

Charmeleon, Wartortle e Ivisaur decidieron explorar una cueva a las afueras de la ciudad luego de que el tipo fuego lo propusiera hace una semana, War aceptara ir y Saur aceptara luego de una insistencia.

─Bien llegamos ─comentó Char.

─Está horrible ─se expresó War al contemplar el panorama.

─¿Qué esperaba, un parque temática? ¡Vamos! ─El pokémon llama fue a buscar la entrada de la cueva─ debe estar por aquí.

─No sé si deberíamos hacer esto chico ¿es seguro? ─Se preocupó el tipo planta-veneno.

─No sean un par de Torchic ─encuentra la entrada─ será divertido. Quizás si tenemos suerte encontramos hasta a Missigno.

─Lo dudo ─dijo tajante el tipo agua.

─Si tú lo dices ─Saur aún seguía sin estar bien convencido.

─Ni que fuéramos tipo roca, pero bueno ya que insistes ─War se cruzó de brazos.

‼6Se los seguro, será la mejor experiencias de su vida ─comentó el tipo fuego mientras entraba a la cueva─ solo tengan sus celulares prendidos que no hay luz adentro.

De repente de una hora de exploración y a unos quince minutos de salir de la montaña ocurrió un gran terremoto que hizo retumbar toda la cueva, hasta que los tres iniciales de kanto con horror escucharon como ocurría un derrumbe en la cueva, ocasionando que se quedaran atrapados allí adentro... sin que nadie supiera con exactitud donde se localizaban.

─Ay no esto es malo... ─se preocupó Char.

─Estamos atrapados ─comentó War.

─Tengo hambre ─agregó Saur; ocasionando que sus dos amigos lo vieran extrañado─ ¿Qué? No desayune y aquí no hay sol.

─Esto es terrible, horrible ¡todo esto es tu culpa! ─El tipo fuego acusó de la desesperación.

─Oye no me eches en cara, tu propusiste la idea ─se defendió el tipo agua.

─Pero tú me convenciste, no pensé que llegaríamos hasta tanto ─siguió echándole la culpa─ sabes que yo tengo malas ideas ¡¿porque no me detienes cuando tienes la oportunidad?!

─Pues para que lo insinúas en primer lugar ─se cruzó de brazos─ ya sabes que no me gusta quedar mal. Además que no soy tu niñera.

─Quince por ciento de batería ─informó el tipo planta-veneno algo intrigado─ y sigo sin señal, nadie nos vendrá a buscar ─le rugió el estómago─ nos moriremos de hambre.

Una horas después de discusión y forcejeo.

─¡Por tu culpa moriré virgen! ─Charmeleon se cansó de golpear el caparazón de la tortuga y se sentó a su lado─ Nunca sabré lo que se siente el amor

─Pues que lastima ─salió de su caparazón─ estamos igual compa ─suspiró─ yo ni novia he tenido.

─Ohh bayleef como te extraño ─Ivysaur no dejaba de admirar la foto de su novia en el Smartphone─ eres una lindura ─se le apagó la pantalla por falta de energía─ adiós mi vida ─se le salió una lagrima.

─Magnifico, ahora la única fuente de luz es mi colita ─se quejó el tipo fuego.

─jejejeje, la cual está muy bonita ─fue lo que dijo el tipo agua.

─¿Qué esta insinuando compa? ─lo vio bien extrañado.

─Pues... es que... vamos a morir de todos modos ¿Qué no tienes curiosidad de que se siente? ─propuso el avergonzado pokémon tortuga─ si bueno, es solo para saber que se siente, solo eso... experimentar...

─Este... tienes razón también tengo curiosidad de que se siente ─se sonrojó─ pero solo porque es probable que vamos a morir. ¡Y solo si aceptas que es tu culpa!

─Pero si... ─rodó los ojos─ está bien, es mi culpa que estemos atrapados en este pozo de la muerte ¿feliz?

─Si ─sigo acurrucándose a su lado─ así está mucho mejor.

─Bueno, al menos ya no moriremos tan solo ─confesó Wartortle

─Awwwe ─el tipo planta-veneno se emocionó bastante─ lo sabía ¡sabía que el WarXCahr era real! ─dijo con orgullo.

─Y pues ya que estamos en confianza, dinos Saur ¿ya o hiciste con Bayleef? ─Preguntó Charmeleon algo morboso.

─Pues... ─hizo memoria─ de hecho tampoco es que haya hecho la gran cosa, solo nos dimos un beso y ya.

─¿Beso kalos? ─Se extrañó el tipo agua.

─No, solo un simple beso ─informó el tipo planta-veneno.

─Pues de este mundo no me voy sin haber besado a alguien ─sentenció el pokémon llama.

─De acuerdo, dale bien antes de que cambie de opinión ─el pokémon tortuga trató de aceptar la idea.

En consecuencia ambos iniciales se miraron frente a frente, se sonrojaron bastante pero se aguantaron la incomodidad, se empezaron a acercar sus cabezas con timidez bajo la poca iluminación provocada por la cola del tipo fuego, acercando sus rostros lenta como delicadamente tomándose su tiempo hasta que luego de unos largos segundos hicieron contacto; fundiendo sus labios en un beso algo raro que terminó rápido. Tanto War como Char quedaron rojos como un tomate por la vergüenza, miraron para otro lado pero no pudieron aguantar más y se volvieron a besar pero esta vez apasionadamente sintiendo el sabio de la boca del otro con mucha enjundia...

─Wow que envidia ustedes lograron en tres minutos lo que yo no he lograron con Bayleef en más de tres meses ─se sonrojó y luego miro con vergüenza hacia otro lado─ oh genial... ahora seré yo el único que morirá virgen ─se deprimió─ y lo que es aún peor... hambriento ─empezó a lamer rocas.

Quince minutos después.

─Fueron los mejores minutos de mi vida ─comentó Wartortle abrazando a Char.

─Si, ahora puedo morir en paz ─reveló Charmeleon dejándose abrazar por War.

─Ya mátenme que no quiero morir de aburrimiento ─Ivysaur se cansó de esperar la muerte─ se acabó me voy a lanzar al vacío, no me detengan ─los dos tortolos estaban bien ocupados─ es enserio, no me detengan ─ignorado totalmente─ deberás que me voy a tirar a ver si encuentro a Missigno en la otra vida ─la pareja iniciaron un beso Kalos─ ¡adiós mundo cruel! ─su drama no afectaba debido a que tanto Char como War no podían dejar de acariciarse mutuamente─ se acabó, pos me mató ─dio un salto y cayó a un desnivel a medio metro─ auch... ¡Giratinas! Eso dolió... ¿porque morir tiene que doler tanto? ─se quejó bien desganado.

Tres horas después, un Tyranitar guardabosques pasaba por allí y al ver la entrada colapsada decidió abrirlo.

─Listo, los Crobat ya pueden salir de sus casa ─se retiró el tipo roca-siniestro.

Los tres adolescentes aprovecharon para salir de la cueva luego de estar todo un día encerrado adentro. Era el ocaso y de la entrada salieron un montón de Crobat junto con sus preevoluciones. De repente aparecieron unas Golbat fujoshi riéndose entre ellas.

─¿Ósea que no vamos a morir? ─War no lo podía creer.

─¡Sol, sol, sol, no moriré de hambre! ─Trató de realizar síntesis pero no consiguió mucho─ Giratinas, bueno por lo menos se me calmo el hambre.

─Carajo ¿ósea que nos vieron una centena de crobat? ─Char se puso tan rojo que se le notaba su vergüenza combina con enojo.

─Fue un buen espectáculo, el mejor de echo ─comentó una de las Golbat.

─Tranquilo, su secreto está a salvo con nosotras ─fue lo que dijo la otra.

─Si, se sorprenderían la cantidad de parejas que vienen a nuestra cueva.

─Pero ustedes los superaron con creces.

─¡Char soy tu fan, ojala alguien me hiciera gemir como tú!

─Cuando gusten pueden regresar, no mordemos ─luego de eso se fueron.

─Ya cuenten, no sean malos ¿Quién fue el pasivo? ─Preguntó Saur algo morboso.

─¡War te voy a matar! ─empezó a patear el caparazón de la tortuga.

─Vamo a kalmarnos ─fue lo que dijo el ocultó Wartortle.

─Aquí vamos otra vez... ─vio una roca─ oh que linda piedra.

Unas pases después...

─Esto... nunca paso ¿de acuerdo? ─Propuso Charmeleon.

─Lo que se pasa en la montaña se queda en la montaña─ aceptó el tipo agua.

─¿oigan, si los Crobat pueden como verlos en la oscuridad, eso quieres decir que hicieron exhibicionismo? ─Comentó Saur; Char y War se quedaron sonrojados con los ojos bien abiertos.

* * *

Nota final: Espero que les haya gustado y nos leemos en otra ocasión.


End file.
